The invention relates to a foam cook top range stand construction system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system which allows a stand to be constructed using a foam base, for supporting a cook top range and allowing the range to be safely used.
In many modern homes, the kitchen is designed to include an xe2x80x9cislandxe2x80x9d to relieve some of the duties of the cabinets and countertop located along the perimeter of the kitchen. In particular, at times this island is used purely for additional counter space. However, a recent trend has been to incorporate some of the kitchen appliances into the island to redirect some of the food preparation, cooking, and clean-up activities away from the perimeter counter space. A popular choice is to include a cook top range in the island countertop.
Due to the popularity of a xe2x80x9ccooking islandxe2x80x9d interior kitchen designs, similar concepts have been carried into outdoor spaces. Many homeowners desire the same conveniences when cooking outdoors as they have in their interior kitchens. A common complaint among outdoor chefs is that standard barbeques do not provide adequate provisions for holding food to be cooked, food that has just been cooked, cooking implements, and do not provide a workspace for performing other food-prep tasks. Accordingly, more and more outdoor xe2x80x9cbarbeque islandsxe2x80x9d are being constructed.
A barbeque island is constructed to have similar usefulness as an interior cooking island. In particular, it has a large working surface that is generally at xe2x80x9cstandard counter heightxe2x80x9d, and has a barbeque cook top partially sunken below the countertop. The barbeque island thereby provides the outdoor chef the convenience of being surrounded by countertop space while cooking.
The most robust way to construct an outdoor barbeque island, so that it is best equipped to handle the elements, is to build it using masonry materials. Brick and stone islands, pieced together by hand and mortar are clearly xe2x80x98built to lastxe2x80x99. However, the construction of such islands is labor intensive and involves significant expense. In addition, the construction materials themselves often dictate the design and limit the choices in configuring the island. Further their significant weight requires an adequate support surface and makes them immovable permanent fixtures. Accordingly masonry based barbeque islands are unsuitable for many outdoor installations.
Interior island construction methods are often employed when building outdoor barbeque islands as a less expensive, more practical, and less permanent installation. Typically the island is framed with wood, sheeted, and finished as desired. Although care is generally given to make such islands as weatherproof as possible, inevitably water infiltrates the island and rots the framing. In addition, such islands are typically built and finished on location. Accordingly, such islands are still not inexpensive to construct.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to allow an outdoor barbeque island to be inexpensively constructed of lightweight materials, having significant longevity. In this regard, polystyrene foam is lightweight, durable, and inexpensive, has significant durability and resistance to the elements, and can be formed in infinite shapes and sizes. However, foam is very susceptible to heat. Accordingly, its use in close proximity with a barbeque would not typically be considered feasible.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,929 discloses a parapet molding flashing installation system which allows a flashing cap to be anchored to a foam parapet molding using anchor inserts which extend within the foam and are attached to the flashing cap. The principles of this patent have formed a basis for the present invention. Accordingly, this patent and is hereby incorporated by reference.
In addition, my prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,026 discloses a system for attaching a foam cornice ornament atop a window. The cornice is attached to the window structure using conventional brackets and principles which formed a basis for the development of the present invention.
It is an object of the invention to provide a barbeque stand that is lightweight, durable, and inexpensive to manufacture. Accordingly, the barbeque stand has a base made of polystyrene foam and a cook top receptacle lined with fireproof board.
It is another object of the invention that the foam and fireproof board may be securely and permanently attached together. Accordingly, the foam has a plurality of slots, extending parallel to the foam surface where fireboard is to be attached. An insert extends into each slot and facilitates the attachment of the fireboard to the foam by securing the fireboard to the insert.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a significant countertop space adjacent to the cook top. Accordingly use of foam allows a large base to be fabricated that provides significant countertop space at minimal expense.
It is still a further object of the invention that the countertop is heat resistant. Accordingly, fireproof board is secured to the foam base to isolate the countertop from the base. The fireproof board is secured to the foam using inserts locating in slots parallel and adjacent to the countertop.
It is yet a further object of the invention to that the base may be shaped in any desired configuration. Accordingly, the base may be configured in virtually any shape, employing the concepts of the present invention.
It is a yet another object of the invention to provide a barbeque island that may be finished in a variety of ways. Accordingly, the countertop surfaces may be easily covered within tiles. In addition, the vertical surfaces of the foam base are easily covered with tiles, stucco, and a variety of other specialized coatings and finishes.
The invention is a barbeque stand for supporting a cook top, having a base made substantially of foam, having a base top, a base bottom, and a cutout extending downward from the base top and having cutout sides and a cutout bottom. Fireproof boards extend against the base top, the cutout sides and the cutout bottom. Slots extend longitudinally parallel and adjacent to the base top, the cutout sides, and the cutout bottom. Inserts extend through the slots and are sized to fit snugly therein. The fireproof boards are anchored to the foam base by securing the fireproof boards to the inserts.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.